smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Magophobia
'Magophobia '''refers to a fear or hatred of magic and/or its practitioners. The belief may be overt (open declaration of disdain for the arcane) or covert (subtle prejudice, such as mistrust). It may be set of views held by a single character, or a tenet of an entire society. Aeon of the Champion (AoC Universe) Magophobia is a recurring theme in the ''Aeon of the Champion ''story series, as the common use of magic throughout Middle-Earth, as well as other worlds in the Yggdrassil world-tree group (and beyond it) has lead to numerous conflicts (the blood elves and sunwalkers learned this first hand). Struggles over magically-created items or resources that are professed to give their wielder arcane power have resulted in scores of deaths. To some, magic is ultimately something that simply needs to be done away with permanently. Insularity is another reason why magophobia persists. Because only those with arcane apitude are able to fully understand and even begin to ''learn ''magic usage, the overwhelming majority of the population is excluded; this centralisation of power into the hands of a magocrats is the justification the Nightstand Guard (a magophobic vigilantee group) use in defence of their persecution of sorcerers. Around the year -4,000, the Rune Scare occured, where an accident involving the use of arcane magic was distorted by the Secretary-General of the Nightstand Guard as evidence of the instability of magic. This led to the Rune Revolution. Magophobia has also manifested itself in Smurf society; after the War of the Ancients common use of magic dissipated and only a single figure - an older, patriarchal figure (Tiberian) - would have access to the village Spellbook. However, as Tiberian aged, he took on apprentices, leading to the same problem as in Anthromor leading to the Nightstand Guard gaining presence there too. Magophobia persisted even after the breakup of Anthromor by -1,349, when Grevalon - the world's new premier mage settlement - suffered under the ambition of its Magelords, leading to a second arcanum reactor disaster in Pierpoint. This led to a movement to criminalise all use of magic in the state, a movement that was infiltrated by the Nightstand Guard, who constantly lobbied the magi to reduce/cease the use of magic entirely. These demonstrations were rarely taken seriously by the elite, so the group turned to lethal protest methods. Meanwhile, several members of the original movement to ban magic grouped together and seceeded the Houblon area from the rest of Grevalon in -1,156, forming the Protectorate of Commoncrown. This led to a 6-year civil war between the Protectorate and the Magelords. Several high-profile wizards, and even members of the Council of Seven, have been assassinated by vigilantees of the Guard. The most notable victims have hailed from House Spellthorne. Even members of the Council of Commons have been assassinated by the Nightstand Guard's agents, for being too 'friendly' towards magi, or 'selling out'. The group has also suffered several in-fights and fractures, leading to more bloodshed. In Grevalon, the group is outlawed. When she came to the throne, Princess Silana Atherton signed a new a new edict officially criminalising all magophobic activity, and agreeing to new powers for anti-magophobia authorities to handle activists. Empath: The Luckiest Smurf stories In the ''EMPATH: The Luckiest Smurf story series, magophobia existed among the Smurfs in the generation following the Psyche Master's attempt to take over the Smurfs with his telepathic abilities and his subsequent exile from the village. The young Culliford Smurf had to hide his magic abilities for a time after his brief encounter with Paladore in the forest until the generation that preceded his had died off, leaving his generation to be the ones that would be more open to accepting him as a sorcerer. Empath's generation proved to be accepting of Culliford, who eventually became Papa Smurf, being a sorcerer, though they are wary of Brainy trying to follow in Papa Smurf's footsteps as being his apprentice, and very few knew that Baby Smurf possessed magical abilities until sometime after Empath's final return from Psychelia. Tapper, being a Christian, is somewhat cautious about the use of magic, as Christianity teaches that magic's power comes from the Devil, and thus constantly prays for Papa Smurf's salvation through Jesus Christ. Magophobia exists more among humans, who considered the powers of wizards and witches to come from the Devil. Meredith, a Knight Templar, was very militant against wizards and witches and sought to eliminate them wherever she found them. Category:Open to Community Category:Personal beliefs Category:Behaviors Category:Phobias Category:Mental conditions